Salir del nido familiar
by Bruja
Summary: La independencia es tu entrada al mundo adulto y en ese camino dejas tu niñez en el hogar familiar, aunque no todos aceptan esa decisión.¿Cómo saldrán airosos Goten y Bra ante sus posesivos padres?.
1. Chapter 1

**SALIR DEL NIDO FAMILIAR**

**Prólogo.**

Bra iba corriendo hacía el parque con velocidad, su respiración apenas había sufrido cambio y su mirada se alegró al contemplar como esa persona estaba sentada en el banco esperando a su llegada, ella se acercó a él y cogiendo más aire, se tiró a su cuello para abrazarlo con fuerza mientras le daba besos por todo el rostro. El joven no se quedo quieto y le correspondió al abrazo y a los besos, cuando finalizaron esos arrumacos, ella seguía enganchada a su cuello y acariciándole la mejilla..

-¿Has esperado mucho tiempo?..-le preguntó dulcemente..

-Lo necesario para ser recompensado con tu presencia..-le dijo él dulcemente..

Bra sonrió y se alejó de su cuello para sentarse a su lado, le cogió la mano y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él..

-¿Qué me querías decir Goten?..-le preguntó al cerrar los ojos.

El joven Son se puso rojo ante sus pensamientos, pero había llegado la hora de avanzar y no quedarse estancado, observó de reojo a su novia y algo de temor le paso por la espina dorsal, estaba convencido que tendrían muchos problemas y no de pareja, si no...paternales. Suspiró con resignación y cerró los ojos, de pronto notó la mano de Bra pasar por su mejilla y esté le volvió a observar..

-¿Ocurre algo malo?..-le preguntó con temor la jovencita..

-No del todo Bra..-le acarició la mejilla...-es bueno simplemente es malo para otras personas..

-¿Cómo?..-ladeó su cabeza sin entender nada..

Goten se levantó del banco y comenzó a andar delante de ella con las manos en el mentón, hacía tiempo que lo estaba pensando pero las represalias paternales podrían ser muy peligrosa y en especial una. Removió su mente para soltarle la gran idea y más nervioso se ponía, a decir verdad, no estaba seguro si ella quería eso. Estaba acostumbrada a vivir en lujo que vivir como personas normales, podían ser un cambio excesivo.

-Goten me estás asustando..-murmuro con temor Bra..-¿Qué ocurre?.

Él se detuvo y cogiéndole las manos...

-Tú sabes que te quiero...-vio la afirmación de la joven...-demasiado como para soportar las distancias..

-Ehhh si..-dudo...-¿quieres romper conmigo?..-se soltó del agarre de su novio...-¿me dejas?..-se llevó las manos a la cintura ante la incredulidad de Goten...-¡¡a mí, a Bra Briefs!!..-entrecerró su mirada con rabia...-¿A la hija del príncipe de los saiyans?..-soltó con orgullo.

Una gota de sudor pasó por la frente de Goten, definitivamente tenía un EGO muy fuerte, no era de extrañar viniendo de dos personas MUY orgullosas. Pero enseguida volvió a recordar las palabras de su novia..

-¡Qué no te estoy dejando!..-exclamó molesto..

-¿Entonces..?..-entrecerró más su mirada...-¿A qué viene este secreto?..-alzó una ceja...-¿me ocultas algo?¡ah!..-se tapó los labios con su mano...-¿te has liado con otra?¡maldito!..-gruñó con rabia..

Goten se llevó las manos a su sien y meneó la cabeza, mientras Bra seguía gritando todo los insultos que había escuchado en su vida y que naturalmente venía de las clases personales que su progenitor le daba en secreto. El joven Son para acallar los gritos de su novia, se tiró a sus labios y la beso..

-Jamás me liaría con ninguna tonta..-le susurro cariñosamente...-tú eres la única..

-¿Entonces qué pasa Goten?..-le preguntó con temor..

-¡Que facilidad tienes para cambiar tu estado!..-exclamó sonriente, acercó sus labios a su oido y con ternura...-quiero que vivamos juntos..

Bra abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar eso y ver como Goten se alejaba de ella..

-¡¿QUE?!.

-Deseo verte todos los días, a cualquier hora..-sus mejillas ganaron colores...-despertarme y ver tu rostro y acostarme y saber que tú serás la primera persona que vea al día siguiente...

-¡¿QUE?!..-insistió.

-Quiero que lo nuestro sea eterno y quiero que empiece ya...-sentenció seriamente...-¿qué dices?.

La joven seguía anonadada por la propuesta de su novio, eso era tan...sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y tapándose los labios, gemió con fuerza.

-¿No quieres?..-alzó una ceja con sorpresa..

-No es eso...-susurro con alegría...-es que...-se tiró a su cuello con fuerza...-lo estaba deseando desde hacía tanto tiempo.

-¿Entonces es un si?..-preguntó con felicidad al estrecharla entre sus brazos...

-Si quiero Goten...-soltó convencida...-quiero irme a vivir contigo.

Ambos jóvenes se abrazaron con fuerza y felicidad, iban a compartir definitivamente su existencia con el otro.

-No quiero ser una aguafiestas..-soltó bruscamente Bra..-pero tenemos un problema enorme.

-¿Cúal?..-se extraño por el tono de voz.

-Mi padre..-emitió una sonrisa...-te destruirá.

De pronto la imagen de Vegeta abordó la mente de Goten, notar esa mirada fría y cruel pegada a su cuerpo le estaba dando unos tembleques asombrosos, su corazón palpitaba con mucha fuera y de repente, todo se volvió oscuro, el cuerpo del joven Son había caido al suelo del desmayo..

-Tenemos un gran problema..-susurro Bra justo al momento de despertar a su novio.

Mientras tanto los pensamientos de ambos, tanto el dormido como la despierta, giraban en torno a la presencia de Vegeta...sería una misión imposible y muy costosa, que incluso la vida de ellos estaba en peligro.

**Continuará**

**Holas! vuelvo con un fic nuevo y está vez cómico. ¡Ya iba siendo hora!**

**La marcha del hogar familiar, la indepencia total...es algo básico que se ha de hacer una vez en la vida, pero que a veces resulta imposible por que hay padres que no te dejan marchar ya que te siguen viendo como un bebe.**

**Y más sin son como Vegeta. JEJEJE.**

**Espero que os guste está nueva aventura donde la independencia será una cuestión de vida.**

**Nos vemos y saludos. chao.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SALIR DEL NIDO FAMILIAR**

**Capítulo 2 - Sin valor.**

Ajeno al desmayo del joven Son, Vegeta se detuvo en medio de su cámara de gravedad y respiró ondamente mientras observaba la ventana del lugar, hacía unos segundos había notado una explosión de sentimientos provenientes su hija y entrecerró su mirada al imaginarse con quién estaba. Apretó con fuerza sus puños y decidió salir de la cámara de gravedad a llenar un poco la barriga.

Pasó por el comedor y justo en ese momento vio a su esposa sentada en el sofá, leyendo la revista de moda y apuntando los modelos que se iba a comprar. La observó fijamente y gruñó con fuerza para llamar su atención.

-¡Mujer, ¿dónde está Bra?!..-le preguntó toscamente.

-¿Dónde crees qué va a estar?..-le contestó con una pregunta al momento de bajar la revista y verlo fijamente...-con Goten..-sonrió.

Ese nombre le hizo temblar la espina dorsal, como odiaba a ese joven. Se cruzó de brazos y su rostro se volvió más furioso.

-¡Ay, Vegeta deberías estar acostumbrado!..-exclamó Bulma al levantarse del sofá y abrazarlo con fuerza..-llevan tres años juntos y hacen una pareja maravillosa..-sus ojos se llenaron de purpurina...-ójala nos den una buena noticia..

¿NOTICIA? esa palabra rebotó en la mente del saiyan, ¿Qué tenían que decirle de maravilloso?, su rostro se contrajo ante un pensamiento, estaba pálido y sudaba copiosamente...

-¿Qué insinuas?..-preguntó con temblor..-¿qué mi hija está...?..-se mordió los labios al momento de pensar en esa atrocidad, mientras su mujer le miraba con atención..

-Pues que ellos...

-¡CALLA!..-gritó...-¡MI HIJA NO ESTÁ EMBARAZADA DE ESA ESCORÍA!

Toda la casa tembló ante este gritó, mientras que Bulma meneaba la cabeza con negación. El saiyan estaba furioso, su hija era especial para ser madre y mucho menos podría un hijo del imbécil,¡NOOOO! su sangre no podía unirse con la de ese crío. Notó como la mano de Bulma se apoyaba en su hombro...

-¡Ay, Vegeta!..-le guiñó un ojo...-tarde o temprano eso pasará es ley de vida, pero no creo que nuestra hija quiera un niño...-ante estas palabras consiguió suavizar el temperamento del saiyan...-tal vez...-agachó la cabeza...-quieran un poco de intimidad...-vio la rabia reflejada en los ojos de él...-algo como independencia.

-¡NOOOOO!...

Vegeta se alejó de esa caricia y volvió hacía la cámara de gravedad a pensar en la solución de evitar ese momento. Su hija no podía irse de su casa bajo ninguna circunstacia, así que no entendía por que su mujer lo veía como algo normal y mucho menos le había echo gracia que citará esa posibilidad tan alejada.

Bulma encogió los hombros y sonrió al ver la reacción de su esposo, desvió su mirada hacía la revista y la agarró para seguir observando los modelos que había en su interior...

-Definitivamente...-murmuró con enfasís..-iré de compras.

Mientras tanto, Goten abrió los ojos y la primera persona que vió fue a su querida Bra mirándolo con gracia, entrecerró su mirada al ver ese rostro divertido proveniente de su novia, pero no solo estaba ella, si no, que estaba rodeado de más gente que tenían el rostro preocupado, suspiró con resignación Bra debería tener ese rostro.

Se sentó y se pasó la mano por la cabeza..

-¿Qué ha pasado?..-preguntó algo extrañado.

-Se ha desmayado hijo..-le contestó un policia...-¿Se encuentra bien?.

-Ehhh si...-le respondió vergonzoso por la situación..

-Debería ir al médico..-siguió hablando el policia...-¿quiere qué llame una ambulancia para que le acompañen?.

Goten siguió observando al policia sin prestarle atención a la pregunta de este. Mientras que Bra tomó la delantera...

-Muchas gracias, pero tenemos el coche y le acompañaré personalmente...-dijo suavemente...-gracias por ofrecerse..

En unos segundos las personas que rodeaban a Goten desaparecieron e hicieron su propia vida, mientras que el joven se levantó con la ayuda de Bra y se apoyó en ella, sus pasos eran un poco torpes y en más de una ocasión, la pierna le fallaba y estaba a punto de caer al suelo, pero Bra estaba ahí ayudándolo y riéndose.

-No le veo la gracia...-dijo entredientes..

-Yo sí..-le respondió con indiferencia...-eres el hijo del hombre más poderoso del Universo y te desmayas con el solo echo de pensar en mi padre.

-Tu padre..-murmuró al notar como todo su cuerpo le temblaba..-es alguien muy perjudicial para la salud.

-¡OYE!..-gritó Bra al colocar sus manos en las caderas..-¿Qué insinuas?...-soltó con el ceño fruncido..

-¡Tú padre es muy cruel!..-exclamó...-¡da miedo!.

-No es para tanto...-soltó con orgulloso...-en el fondo es tierno, aunque a su manera.

TIERNO esa palabra tan dulce seguía rebotando en la mente de Goten, era impensable imaginar semejante palabra acompañada con el nombre de Vegeta. Y entonces su imaginación comenzó a jugarle malas pasadas, ahí veía a un tierno Vegeta sonriendo ampliamente, siendo educado, cariñoso...siendo un engendro. Su piel se erizó ante esa pesadilla..

-¿Tierno?...-repitió..-¡tú padre no sabe lo que es esa palabra! por favor Bra, tiene un carácter que da miedo...

-Es duro...-soltó indeferente...-pero no da miedo.

-Por que tu te has criado en la casa de los horrores...-soltó con una sonrisa al ver el rostro enfurecido de su novia...-vives en un ambiente de maldad por parte de tu padre.

Bra alargó su mano y la estrelló con fuerza en el rostro de su novia, se mordió los labios y tembló con rabia ante esas palabras, su bella casa no era la de los horrores y aunque la armonía nunca estaba presente, su padre no era malo.

Goten se apoyó la mano en su mejilla y gruñó con rabia.

-Tu casa si que da miedo...-soltó la joven...-todos le temen a tu madre.

-Tiene un carácter fuerte..corrigió el joven..-pero no le tememos..

Se observaron con rabia y resentimiento, así que Bra dio dos pasos hacía atrás pero Goten la sujetó con fuerza del brazo y atrayéndola hasta él, besó sus labios...

-Me encanta hacerte enfadar..-susurro..

-¡Basta!...-se cruzó de brazos...-antes debes hablar con mi padre sobre nuestra futura convivencia..

-¿Enserio?..-soltó al juguetar con un cabello suyo...-¿yo solito?..-vio la afirmación de ella...-me da miedo ¿y si me mata?.

-Pues no viviremos juntos..-sonrió al darle un beso en la mejilla..-pero debes tener valor ¿no eres un saiyan?.

-Si, pero mi herencia humana está ganando pasos en torno a tu padre..

Bra comenzó a salir del parque para ir hacía su casa y detrás suya, venía el cabizbajo Goten que iba arrastrando su pies y pensando en que hoy sería su último día de vida, era tan joven y tan guapo para morir a manos de su suegro, que se sentía como si le estuvieran condenando a muerte.

A muchos kilómetros del parque, Milk estaba en el cuarto de su hijo barriendo el suelo y mientras hacía esa tarea, pensó en la comida que debía preparar al mediodía para su familia. Golpeó sin darse cuenta una caja y está se desparramó por el suelo, mostrando varias revista.

La mujer alzó una ceja al contemplarlas y sus ojos se humedecieron, no era posible que su niñito fuera como ese viejo pervertido de Roshi. Se agachó y reogió una, aspiró con fuerza y le dio la vuelta para ver distintas fotos de casas..

Las hojeó curiosa y un estremecimiento se adueñó de ella...

-Mi niño se va de casa...-murmuro con pavor.

**Continuará...**

**Holas! Actualizción rápida...¡increíble!...**

**Milk ha descubierto esas revistas de casas..¿cómo se tomará la noticia?.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews y nos vemos en los próximos cápitulos. chao. abrazos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SALIR DEL NIDO FAMILIAR.**

**Capítulo 3 - Acechando el momento.**

Milk salió del cuarto de su hijo pequeño con espanto y se dirigió hacía la cocina donde vio como Gokuh estaba ahí y devoraba la comida que tenía delante, la mujer se plantó en medio de la puerta y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sus labios temblaron con dolor y apretando con más fuerza la revista..

-Gokuh...-murmuro dolorosamente la mujer.

El mencionado no le respondió y continuo comiendo como si no hubiera otra cosa más en el mundo. Milk gruñó con rabia y dando zancadas hacía él, le cogió de la oreja y le gritó en el interior...

-¡¡GOKUHHHH!!.

El saiyan se tambaleó y cayó al suelo con espanto y dolor, la oreja le estaba ardiendo y levantando su vista hacía la mesa, se fijo como su mujer estaba en medio de su adorada comida...

-¡Milk,¿qué te he echo?!...-le preguntó con sorpresa al sentarse en el suelo y sobarse la oreja...-estaba comiendo..

-¡Esto es más importante que la comida!..-se cruzó de brazos con enfado..

-¡¡QUÉ DICES?!..-soltó con terror...-¡¡no hay nada más importante que la comida!!.

Un tic abordó el rostro de la mujer ante esa cuestión y Gokuh carraspeó con asombro y miró hacía otro lado con una gota de sudor...

-¡¡MIRA ESTO!!..-le gritó Milk al estamparle la revista en el rostro.

Gokuh desvió su rostro hacía arriba para ver a su esposa directamente a la cara, no entendía que quería decirle, pero la mujer le volvió a señalar la revista y bajando su mirada a ese montón de papeles lo observó sin saber que veía. Encogió los hombros y curvó sus labios con impotencia, sentía miedo por la reacción de su esposa y tragando saliva, levantó su dedo con temblor...

-Milk no veo nada...

-¿NADA?..-soltó tétricamente..

-Nada...-tembló con más terror.

Se estuvieron observando y por unos momentos Gokuh deseaba estar fuera de su casa, su esposa siempre pagaba con él sus rabietas. Ninguno hizo ningún movimiento más alto que el otro y de repente para asombro del saiyan, Milk se tiró a sus brazos y comenzó a sollozar. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza y las lágrimas resbalaban por el Gi del saiyan...

-Gokuh..-mumuró con pena...-que pena más grande inunda mi corazón..

-¿Enserio?..-levantó una ceja...-¿cúal es esa pena?.

-Nos quedamos solitos...

-¿Solitos?..-repitió y levantó su mirada hacía la comida, la acarició y sonrió..-tenemos la comida Milk así que no estamos solos.

El tic volvió a sucumbir el rostro de Milk ante esa estúpida solución y golpeó el estómago de su esposo. Se alejó de él para mirarlo a la cara mientras este seguía mirándole como si estuviera loca.

-¡¡ERES TONTO GOKUH, YO ME REFIERO A QUE GOTEN SE VA DE CASA!!..-se llevó las manos al rostro al romper en el llanto...-mi niño se va a vivir fuera de casita, sin mi cuidado y protección, sin mi presencia, sin mi comida, sin mi dulce voz de madre..-la mujer movió una mano para encontrar a su esposo a su lado y conseguir su compasión, pero...-¿Gokuh?..-preguntó al verse sola en el suelo...-¿Dónde estás?.

-La comida se va a enfriar Milk y tengo mucha hambre..-respondió con indiferencia ante la actitud de su esposa...-y Goten es mayorcito para irse de casa, puede hacer lo que quiera y seguro que le irá muy bien...-le contestó con una sonrisa..

Milk se quedó paralizada ante la actitud de su esposo y por verse ridícula en el suelo de su casa, se levantó del suelo y se quitó algunas lágrimas, se giró para verle directamente a la cara y poniendo sus manos en sus caderas, entrecerró malígnamente su mirada...

Y Gokuh tembló.

-Eso ya lo veremos Gokuh...-se aplaudió a sí misma con la idea que tenía en su cabeza.

-Pobre Goten...-sacudió la cabeza con resignanción Gokuh.

Mientras tanto Goten sentía sudores por todo su cuerpo y la paralización de sus miembros era una posible solución ante el inminente encuentro. Suspiró con desgracia y se fijo que Bra se había detenido y le observaba con gracia.

-Goten estás pálido...-soltó con humor...-si mi padre te ve va a pensar que te vas a morir...

-Me moriré del disgusto...-se cruzó de brazos...-aunque seguro que a tu padre le hace mucha ilusión que me muera..

-¡Ay!..-lo abrazó con cariño...-él no quiere que te mueras, te tiene mucho cariño...

Goten soltó una carcajada ante ese comentario, su padre no le tenía cariño y si alguna vez lo tuvo, se destruyó cuando se enteró que estaba saliendo con su princesita. Sintió los labios de Bra sobre los suyos y se besaron, pero la sombra de alguien le puso en alerta que pegó un brinco hacía atrás y se colocó en posición de defensa. Respiraba con nerviosismo y un tic le estaba abordando por todo el rostro..

Bra se giró hacía esa sombra con enfado y la sombra les guiñó el ojo...

-Lo siento..-soltó...-pensé que me habiáis notado...

-¡Trunks!...-se expresó Goten con alivio al colocarse una mano en su pecho...-¡que susto más grande!..-sus rostro estaba volviendo a su color habitual...-pensé que eras...

-¿Mi padre?..-dijo con una sonrisa...-¡lo dudo Goten, si fuera él te aseguro que ahora no estarías aquí!..

Nuevamente la sensación de alegría recorrió el cuerpo de Goten al ver que su amigo estaba enfrente de ellos. Mientras tanto Bra se acercó a su hermano...

-Me has interrumpido..-comentó con rabia...-y sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso..

-Ha sido sin querer hermanita...-le contestó con una sonrisa...-os he visto y he decidido ir a hablar con vosostros, pero cuando estaba llegando habéis comenzado a besaros, ¿qué querías que hiciera?, ¿irme a la otra acera?.

-Una posibilidad muy buena..-murmuro Bra.

Trunks entrecerró su mirada y miró su reloj, suspiró con resignación y comenzó a elevarse en el cielo...

-¿A dónde vas Trunks?..-le preguntó Bra.

-He quedado..-les guiñó un ojo.

-¿Con una chica?...-insistió Goten al ver su afirmación...-¿por fin tienes novia?.

-Mmmmmmmm..-se llevó una mano a su mentón...-por ahora es una amiga..

Y yéndose de ellos a gran velocidad desapareció. Se observaron y Bra levantó su brazo para señalarle algo, este desvió su mirada y vio "la casa de los horrores" y nuevamente sentía que le faltaba el aire y se estaba mareando...

-Creo que me voy a desmayar Bra..

-Has seguido entrando en ella desde que estamos saliendo, no se que diferencia hay ahora..

-Bra..-jugueteó con sus dedos...-ahora es distinto, tú padre sabía que ibas a regresar a casa y si llegabas tarde venía a buscarnos y había consecuencias terribles en contra de mi, pero ahora ya no volverás a casa y puede que eso sea lo más trágico de todo...-le cogió de las manos...-por que será la oportunidad perfecta para tenerlo de compañero de casa, ¡¿imaginate que tu padre se viene a vivir con nosotros?!..-nuevamente la imaginación del semi saiyan estaba pasando por su mente, viendo a su nuevo compañero de casa...el príncipe de los saiyans.

-¡No digas eso!..-exclamó la jovencita...-¿no quieres vivir conmigo?.

Goten la besó delicadamente en sus labios...

-Si que quiero vivir contigo, pero no con tu padre...-entrecerró los ojos..

-Yo estaré contigo y te protegeré...-le sonrió dulcemente...-cree en mi.

Y comenzaron a andar hacía el interior de ese lugar, donde los temblores y los sudores volvieron a azotar al joven. Tener de suegro al príncipe de los saiyans era la peor de todas las suertes, desvió su mirada hacía Bra y sonrió, pero estar con ella era la mejor batalla de todas.

La espina dorsal del príncipe de los saiyans emitió una descarga eléctrica y esté se enderezó, entrecerró su mirada al sentir esas energías y asomándose por la ventana de su cámara de gravedad, vio a su peor enemigo y ya no era Gokuh, ahí estaba Goten el ursupador de hijas.

-Goten...-murmuro entre dientes...

**Continuará.**

**Holas! nuevo capítulo...**

**¿Qué hará Milk contra su hijo y Vegeta que le hará a él?..¿cómo se tomaran la nueva noticia?...**

**Gracias por los reviews, nos vemos en los próximos capítulos. chao y abrazos a todos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SALIR DEL NIDO FAMILIAR**

**Capítulo 4 - La propuesta.**

Algo le distrajo de su camino hacía el interior de la "casa de los horrores", su piel se erizó autómaticamente y deteniéndose, observó de reojo todo lo que le rodeaba, hasta que un sudor frío pasó por su frente al ver la cámara de gravedad y mientras más profundizaba su mirada, podía dislumbrar la figura de alguien temible como la misma muerte, por unos momentos había adoptado unos nuevos poderes.Transpasar los objetos con su mirada...

Carraspeó fuertemente y hablando dulcemente...

-¡Bra, tengo hambre..¿no vamos a cenar?!...-le propuso nervioso.

La joven se detuvo y se giró para ver a su novio echo un manojo de nervios, jugueteaba con sus dedos mientras su miraba estaba clavada en el césped de su casa, encogió los hombros y avanzó hasta él, le cogió de sus manos y sonriéndole tiernamente...

-¡Goten, ¿tienes miedo?!..-preguntó al acariciar su mejilla...-nada debe preocuparte tesoro, yo estaré contigo...

-Vaya guerrero saiyan..-murmuro rabioso Goten...

-Ya sabes que eres mi guerrero..-le beso en la mejilla...-y yo te protegeré de mi padre, el cruel y despiadado príncipe de los saiyans...-le guiñó un ojo.

-Entonces...-susurró curvando sus labios...-necesitaré toda la suerte del Universo para que tu padre no me haga picadillo.

Bra comenzó a tirar de él hacía el interior de su casa, mientras Goten volvía a desviar su mirada hacía la cámara de gravedad para sorprenderse de que la "figura" extraña había desaparecido y solo reinaba el silencio, volvió a tragar saliva y meneó la cabeza, no le gustaba nada esa sensación de paz...

Durante unos momentos pensó en miles de posibilidades para salir airoso de esta situación, cómo secuestrar a Bra y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, pero meneó la cabeza ante ese pensamiento, si hacía eso, no había rincón en todo el Universo para salvarle de esa muerte segura...¿y si...golpeaba a Vegeta, lo maniataba, le enterraba vivo y le ponía como compañeros de tumba un bote lleno de gusanos? ante este nuevo pensamientos esbozó una sonrisa, era el único a parte de su padre que conocían ese terrible secreto y..¿Cómo se enteró él? pues sobornando a su padre con comida...

Se apartó unas lágrimas que resbalaban de sus ojos cuando se imaginaba la escena de Vegeta con sus compañeros los gusanos.

Escuchó el timbre en donde le marcaba el final de toda libertad alguna y vio como la puerta se abría mostrando a la mamá de su novia.

-¡Bra!...-exclamó con felicidad...-¡¡Goten!!

-Hola mamá...-saludo su hija...-siento no haber abierto yo, pero se me habían olvidado las llaves con las prisas...

-Tranquila tesoro...-soltó Bulma al dirigir su mirada hacía el hijo de su mejor amigo...-¿Goten, estás bien? te veo muy pálido...

Goten se puso tieso y sonriendo con pesadez...

-Es que...-pensó en una buena excusa...-he estado...-se llevó una mano a su mentón al seguir pensando en una idea...

Pero no se dio cuenta que ya no había nadie con él, tanto madre como hija se habían alejado y lo habían dejado solo pensando en la excusa perfecta. De tal palo tal astilla meneó Bulma ante este pensamiento, al igual que su padre, no sabía mentir. Goten se percató de su soledad y con el miedo clavado en su interior, se fue corriendo hacía ellas para estar seguro de algún posible ataque traicionero.

Llegaron al comedor y los jóvenes se sentaron. Bulma se fue hacía la cocina y preparó un poco de café acompañado con algunas pastas para la pareja, Goten seguía en tensión y observaba de reojo cada parte de la sala, ante un ruido extraño, una presencia fuera de lo normal o un ataque de un enemigo...

-Goten..-le llamó Bra..-¡parece que te van a condenar a muerte!..-exclamó un tanto molesta...-ya has venido un par de veces a mi casa, no veo por que ahora te comportas así..

-Bra..-le contestó con tranquilidad...-antes es pasado y ahora es futuro...-le soltó ante la interrogación de la joven...-me refiero que antes estabas más al alcance de tu padre y a partir de ahora estarás alejada de él..-explicó con morros...-tu libertad depende de que hoy salgamos con vida de aqui, aunque...-se llevó las manos al mentón...-tú saldrás viva, el que va a morir seré yo...-puso cara de pena...-¡con lo joven qué soy!.

Bra meneó la cabeza ante la imaginación de su novio. Alzó su mirada la ver como su madre se acercaba con la bandeja, se sentó en el sofá con ellos y colocándose la taza en los labios, sopló un poco y sonrió, pero sin dejar de mirarles...

-¿Y bien chicos, qué tal las cosas?.

Los jóvenes se miraron y sonrieron..

-Muy bien mamá..-soltó Bra al beber un poco de café...-estamos genial, ¿verdad Goten?.

-¡Ehh!..-soltó el aludido al observar a las mujeres...-¡claro, somos más felices que unas lombrices!..-y comenzó a reir.

Miles de gotas asomaron los rostros de Bulma y Bra ante esa comparación, pero Goten carraspeó y se sonrojó, por culpa de los nervios decía cosas sin sentido alguno, ahora sus genes por parte de padre estaban haciendo efecto..ójala fueran los de su madre.

De pronto un ruido salio del otro lado de la sala y Goten se puso tenso, todos sus músculos se habían paralizado al notar como ese ser maligno se acercaba hacía ellos, tragó saliva y dirigió una mirada hacía su novia para ver como ella le correspondía con una mirada llena de purpurina y felicidad ante esa presencia...

-Es su papá del alma...-murmuro con desgana Goten.

Bulma profundizó su mirada hacía el rostro de su yerno para ver que estaba más raro de lo normal, vio el terror reflejado en su rostro y entrecerró su mirada ante eso, Vegeta había dejado de ser malo hacía mucho tiempo y era más cascarrabias, pero en el fondo...muy en el fondo, era bueno. Y no se hizo esperar la presencia del Gran príncipe de los saiyans.

Cuando el saiyan hizo su aparición estelar provocando un ataque de nervios a Goten,..ambos hombres se miraron detenidamente y entrecerrando la mirada el papá de la novia, se sentó en el sofá para curvar sus labios y cruzar sus brazos, pero sin dejar de mirar a ese proyecto de yerno que tenía.

-¡Hola papá!..-exclamó con alegría Bra al tirarse a su cuello, provocando el sonrojo de su progenitor...-¿Qué tal hoy papi?.

-Bien...-soltó sin dejar de mirar a su yerno...

-¡Hola Vegeta!..-exclamó Goten con voz entrecortada...

Pero el príncipe no le respondió y lo contempló fijamente, quería meterse en la piel de ese joven descerebrado que había elegido su niñita como pareja. Notó un codazo y girándose hacía su lado, vio como a Bulma le temblaba el labio de la rabia...

-Podías ser más educado...-soltó su esposa.

-¡Para que!..-exclamó sin entusiasmo...-¡es él!..-le señaló bruscamente...-¡no es nadie importante!.

-¡PAPA!..-gritó Bra obteniendo la atención de su padre...-¡es mi novio!.

-¡Ah si!..-exclamó con desprecio...-ese "proyecto" de novio..-apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá...

-¡Que simpático Vegeta!..-soltó Goten con una gota de sudor...-¡no hay manera de que cambies!.

-Sería más feliz si no estuvieras con mi hija...-dijo con una sonrisa.

La tensión volvió a surcar por el aire de la sala, Bra estaba triste por las palabras de su padre, Bulma estaba rabiosa que con su esposo, Vegeta estaba contento consigo mismo al decir eso y Goten solo deseaba que acabará todo y poder irse con Bra a su casa, que allí estaría más seguro...

-Hija mía no le hagas caso a tu padre...-habló Bulma suavemente..-siempre dice lo mismo, ya lo conoces...

-Ya pero..-se cruzó de brazos...-duele mucho...-le miró intensamente para ver la sonrisa de su padre al observar a su novio. Eso la enfureció, se estaba riendo de su novio y eso no lo iba a permitir, por mucho que quisiera a su papi...debía ser fuerte ante él y se lo demostraría, sonrió con maldad al pensar en la forma más fácil de ganarle. Cogió de la mano a Goten para ver la furia emanar de los ojos de su papi...-¡¿Estás bien papá?!.

Vegeta no le respondió y le devolvió la mirada con crueldad, Bulma mordió la galleta para dirigir su mirada hacía otra parte y suspirar de resignación, ya estaban otra vez con eso y Goten tragó saliva para no ser el remedio de ese conflicto.

-¡Tenemos que deciros algo importante,¿verdad Goten?!...-se levantó del sofá al mismo tiempo que levantó a su chico...

Los pensamientos de Vegeta en torno a ese embarazo ficticio le hicieron dirigir su mirada hacía la barriga de su niña y concentró su energía para notar algo ahí dentro.

-¿El qué tesoro?..-preguntó Bulma con alegría y curiosad...-¿os vais a casar?.

_"¿CASAR?" _..-repitió mentalmente Vegeta ante ese horroroso destino que había en su vida. La niña de sus ojos no se podía casar con ese palurdo, no estaba preparada y era demasiado joven, aunque dejó salir un suspiro de alivio al ver que no estaba en cinta. Levantó su mirada hacía su familia para gruñir al ver su felicidad reflejada en su rostro.

-¡No mamá no nos vamos a casar,¿verdad Goten?!...-dijo Bra con una sonrisa...-díselo tú.

-¿Yo?..-soltó Goten tembloroso...-¡dilo tú!..-exclamó..-¡tú tienes más oportunidad de ver el mañana que yo!.

-¡Pero a ti se te ocurrió la idea!..-exclamó Bra con las manos en la cadera y mirándole fijamente...-es idea tuya...

-Ya pero...-se mordió los labios...-tienes que apoyarme.

Tanto Bulma como Vegeta observaban a la pareja sin entender nada, se estaban peleando por algún motivo que ellos desconocían. El príncipe de los saiyans pensó en la múltiples respuestas que había, si su niña no estaba embarazada y no se iba a casar...¿qué más podía a ver? y una brillante idea pasó por su mente...¿tal vez..rompían su relación?. Esbozó una grandiosa sonrisa ante ese pensamiento tal feliz para él...

-Ójala...-susurro el saiyan..

-¿Ójala qué Vegeta?..-le preguntó Bulma...

Pero su esposo no le respondía y seguía pensando en ese grandioso deseo...

Pronto la pelea se detuvo y cogiendo aire Goten, observó a sus suegros para ver la curiosidad en la mirada de Bulma y la felicidad en Vegeta...

-Su hija y yo...-comenzó a hablar al tragar saliva y ver el asentimiento de todos...-hemos decidido...-los ojos purpurina de Bra estaban a flote...-invitarles a cenar.

-¿QUE?..-gritó Bra.

Y la incredulidad se formó dentro de la sala ante esa estúpida propuesta...

Mientras tanto en la montaña Paoz, Milk estaba en la puerta de su casa mirando el horizonte con las revistas a un lado de ella esperando el regreso de su niñito. Gokuh entre abrió la puerta y sacando su cabeza...

-Milk es muy tarde y está anocheciendo...-le recordó...-además el frío se está haciendo intenso, ¿A ver si te vas a resfriar?.

-Soy una mujer muy fuerte...-murmuro con rabia Milk..-el tiempo no tiene importancia para mi si el bienestar de mis hijos está en peligro..

-Como tu quieras...-susurro Gokuh al menear la cabeza con resignación...

Y cerró la puerta al momento de que su esposa soltó un estornudo.

**Continuará.**

**Holas! Por fin la actualización...**

**¿Cómo irá esa supuesta cena?, ¿dirá Goten el verdadero motivo de todo?¿y si es así...cómo se lo tomará Vegeta?.**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews y nos vemos. chao a todos...nos vemos en los siguientes capítulos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**SALIR DEL NIDO FAMILIAR**

**Capítulo 5 - El amor de una madre.**

Bra se cruzó de brazos al escuchar la propuesta de su novio y gruñó con fuerza, le giró el rostro hacía el lado contrario y masculló palabras crueles contra su pareja, mientras tanto Goten aspiraba con fuerza el aire que le rodeaba, estaba realmente feliz de salir con vida de esta casa, dirigió una mirada a Bulma..

-¡¿Entonces nos vamos a cenar?!..-insistió con alegría Goten.

-Pues...-enmudeció Bulma al ver el rostro de su pequeña...-¿seguro?..-alzó una ceja no muy convencida...

-¡Claro!..-amplió su sonrisa y se llevó una mano a su mentón..-aunque también deben venir ellos.

-¿Ellos?..-preguntó con horror el príncipe de los saiyans...-¿no será...?..

Y Goten afirmó a la pregunta que su suegro no había finalizado. Notó como toda la Corp. Capsule temblaba copiosamente y sintiendo algo de temor...

-¡¡NI HABLAR!!..-gritó con fuerza el saiyan...-¡¡NO VOY A IR!!.

Bulma se llevó ambas manos a su cadera y le miró intensamente, no estaba nada orgullosa de la actitud infantil de su esposo, pero el saiyan no pensaba lo mismo, se cruzó de brazos y moviendo con intensidad el pie contra el suelo, nuevamente comenzaba a temblar sin que se pudiera evitar esa acción.

-Vegeta está noche cenaremos con ellos y con Gokuh...-le recordó...-somos familia a ver si te acostumbras ya...

-¡No lo somos!..-soltó molesto...-¡¡jamás seré pariente de Kakarotto!!

Su esposa esbozó una sonrisa...

-Es tu consuegro cariño...

Esa palabra hizo que toda la espina dorsal de Vegeta palpitará con fuerza, después de tanto tiempo aún no se había acostumbrado a eso. Curvó sus labios con asco al seguir pensando en esa palabra y el significado de ella. Si no le bastaba con ser los únicos de su raza, ahora sus hijos estaban saliendo y...se llevaban de fábulas, no había ninguna manera de provocar una ruptura y con eso sería el fin de toda relación, bufó con desgana...

Bra dio dos pequeños pasos y cogiendo con fuerza la mano de Goten, consiguió que su atención se centrará en ella, movió los labios pausadamente para evitar que su padre escuchará su conversación...

-¿Por qué?..-dijo entre dientes...-cobarde...

Una gota de sudor resbaló por la frente de Goten al escuchar ese insulto..

-Necesito ayuda extra..-vio la interrogación de ella...-necesito a mi papi...-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas...-él me salvará de todo mal.

-Cobarde...-meneó la cabeza con resignación..

La oreja de Vegeta captó la conversación que su hija había intentado evitar y entrecerró su mirada, esas palabras que se habían dicho eran muy misteriosas y encima mencionar a Gokuh de que le salvará de todo mal había alertado su instinto saiyan. Observó a su niña detenidamente como si quisiera meterse en su interior...ella estaba en peligro, no podía soportar que su hijita se volviera como los Son, además el misterio de todo eso le estaba intrigando mucho y estaba convencido de que había algo más en torno a esa cena y si...¿lo intentaba envenenar para hacerse con su título de príncipe? si se casaba con Bra sería príncipe pero...antes tendría que matar a Trunks al ser su primogénito pero...curvó sus labios con desgana, seguro que no haría nada...

Estaba decidido iría a esa cena solo para descubrir que misterio rodeaba a eso, por que estaba seguro que cuando descubriese todo eso...le afectaría mucho.

-¡Iremos!..-exclamó convencido ante la sorpresa de su esposa...-veamos que nos quieren contar.

-¿Estás seguro?...-alzó una ceja...-¿no intentarás nada contra él?..-se acercó a su esposo y lo miró fijamente...-¿te portarás bien?.

-¡Que sí mujer!..-exclamó al alejarse de ella...-¡no soy un crío!.

Y se alejó de la sala para irse a su cámara de gravedad y poder entrenar, aunque realmente pensaba en todo lo que había pasado hacía unos minutos. Bulma se giró hacía ellos y sonriéndoles...

-¡Entonces nos veremos dentro de un rato!..-exclamó Bulma...-¿A qué hora es la cena?.

-Pues...-él se remangó la manga y mirando su reloj...-dentro de tres horas..¿va bien?.

Ambas mujeres se miraron y suspirando...

-Es poco tiempo..-dijo Bra...-no voy a tener tiempo para todo..

Goten meneó la cabeza con pesadez...

-Ella tiene razón...-apoyó Bulma...-una mujer ha de estar bella para todo..

El joven le dio un beso a Bra en la mejilla y comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta, agarró el pomo y girando su rostro...

-En tres horas estaré aquí y tenéis que estar listas..-sentenció toscamente...-y si os retrasáis os dejo aquí.

Cerró la puerta para apoyarse en ella y caer al suelo tranquilamente, miró el cielo y sintió que la felicidad le embargaba todo el cuerpo, estaba tan orgulloso de haber salido con vida de esta casa, que deseaba celebrarlo y que mejor solución que una cena en familia. Se volvió a levantar y notó como la noche estaba cayendo, debía irse hacía su casa para decirles a sus padres que está noche había una cena muy importante.

No se lo pensó dos veces y emprendió rumbo hacía su entrañable hogar.

Mientras tanto Bulma y Bra corrían por la parte de arriba de la casa para buscar todos los complementos y los vestidos que se iban a poner para esta noche, la excitación de ponerse hermosas para la cena, hacía que sus mejillas estuvieran coloradas de la calor que las embargaba. Pero Vegeta alejado por su propio bien de las dos mujeres, estaba sentado en el centro de su cámara con las piernas y brazos cruzados, pensando en su yerno y en todo lo relacionado con él, ese chico no le gustaba nada y no podía confiar en él, tenía ese algo que...le daba asco.

-¿Qué me ocultas maldito?..-susurro con rabia..

A unos cuantos kilómetros de su familia, Trunks estaba en el banco del parque esperando la llegada de ella o mejor dicho ELLAS. Ambas chicas les habían invitado a una cita triple y aunque había pensado que era una locura, se moría de ganas de experimentar eso.

Sonrió con malicia ante esa idea pero.., debía dejar de pensar en ciertas cosas.

-¡Trunks!...

El mencionado se levantó del banco y amplió su sonrisa al ver la llegada de sus amigas. Las saludó con la mano y se aproximó hacía ellas...

-Hola Marron...-le dio un beso en la mejilla...-hola Pan...-hizo la misma acción hacía la chica morena...-¿y bien, a dónde vamos a ir?.

Marron y Pan se miraron al momento de guiñarse un ojo. Acción que provocó la curiosidad del joven saiyan...

-¿Qué pasa?..-preguntó.

-Nos vamos a cenar los tres...-dijo Marron...-y espero que te lo pases muy bien.

-Para eso estamos, ¿no chicas?..

-Creéme...-habló Pan con dulzura al aproximarse hacía el joven..-será una noche que no olvidarás casanova.

-¿Casanova?..-repitió Trunks...-no lo soy aunque...-se pasó una mano por su cabello...-las chicas no piensan lo mismo.

-Lo sabemos...-soltó Marron.

-Y bastante bien...-finalizó Pan.

Las chicas apretaron con fuerza su puño y le dieron la espalda para emprender la marcha hacía el restaurante, mientras en sus miradas había un extraño brillo.

Para alegría de Goten aterrizó en su casa y nada más soltar los nervios que aún llevaba en su estómago, sintió los pasos acelerados de alguien y levantando su mirada, vio como un cuerpo se aproximaba a él y se lanzaba contra su persona para hacerle un placaje y tirarlo al suelo. Golpeó su cabeza en el césped de su hogar y notando una gran presión encima suya...

-¡¡Pannnn!!..-gritó con rabia...-¡¡que burra eres!!.

-No soy Pan...-escuchó la contestación de esa figura y tragando saliva, fijó con más atención a su "adversario".

-Mamá...

-¡Milk!..-gritó una voz detrás de ellos.

Tanto madre como hijo le miraron.

-Te has pasado con eso..-le recordó Gokuh...-así no se recibe a un hijo, ¡imagínate podrías haberlo matado!..-esbozó una sonrisa..-por eso dicen que el amor de una madre es mortal.

-¡¡Tú calla!!..-le gritó con furia y volviendo su mirada hacía Goten...-hijito mío..-aspiró aire con pena...-es cierto que...-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas...-me abandonarás.

-¿Cómo?..-preguntó aún tendido en el suelo.

-¡No mientas!...-se paso el dorso de su mano por sus ojos...-¡quieres alejarte de la única persona que te ha dado la vida!..

-Milk..-soltó Gokuh al alzar un dedo..-creo que yo he colaborado con eso..

-¡A callar!..-gritó...-¡quieres irte de casa y vivir tú solito sin el respaldo de la única mujer que te ama con locura!..-y rompió a llorar...-¡¡COMO PUEDES HACERME ESO!!.

Goten dirigió su mirada hacía su padre para verle menear su cabeza de un lado hacía otro.

**Continuará.**

**Holas, por fin su actualización...**

**¿Cómo le irá a Goten ante su madre?¿y Milk vivirá el momento o se aliará con alguien para evitar esa marcha?.**

**Próximo capítulo la famosa Cena...¿qué ocurrirá en ella?.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews y nos vemos. saludos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**SALIR DEL NIDO FAMILIAR**

**Capítulo 6 - La negativa**

Goten se levantó con algo de dificultad del suelo, más que nada por que su adorada madre no quería separarse de él. Se sacudió el polvo y dirigiendo su mirada a la cristalina de su madre, que estaba haciendo pucheros con su rostro, suspiró con resignación para notar como su padre se acercaba a ellos..

-Milk no atosigues al niño..-comentó Gokuh

-¡¡Tú que sabes!!..-exclamó con una nueva rabia que había surgido de su interior y le pegó un codazo...-¡el amor de una madre es la mayor fuerza del mundo, ni siquiera tú puedes vencer!.

-Milk no seas bruta...-soltó Gokuh con morros.

El pequeño Son apoyó una mano en el hombro de su madre y mordiéndose los labios...

-Mamá me voy a ir de casa...-vio el horror que se formaba en los ojos de su madre...-es hora de independizarme...-Milk notaba como su cuerpo se estaba mareando y comenzó a abanicarse para coger aire...-me iré con Bra, deseamos dar este paso...-y su madre se desmayó...-¡¡MAMÁ!!.

Gokuh cogió en brazos a su esposa mientras escuchaba como farfullaba palabras incoherentes. En cambio Goten se resignó a que tendría una gran oposición a sus espaldas por parte de su madre y de...dirigió su mirada hacía el horizonte y en su mente se dibujó el rostro de su suegro.

Mientras tanto Vegeta había salido de la cámara de gravedad con la toalla colgada a su cuello y bebiendo una bebida refrescante, pero aunque parecía ajeno a todo el revuelo que había en su hogar, su mente solo estaba maquinando una venganza contra su yerno. Estaba seguro que tenía planes contra él y que desearía dañarlo, entrecerró su mirada ante ese pensamiento y con rabia apretó con fuerza la lata del refresco, consiguiendo que se destrozará y le salpicará el líquido en el rostro y cayerá al suelo mientras le goteaba en la mano...

-Maldito Goten, ¿qué me estás escondiendo?...

Ni siquiera se había percatado de su estado "mojado" y cuando iba a preguntarse más sobre ese asunto, su bella esposa le golpeó tiernamente en el hombro, consiguiendo que volviera a la realidad, se girará sobre sí mismo y se maldijera por no haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de su compañera.

-¡Aún así!..-exclamó Bulma con las manos en la cintura...-¡hay que vestirse y...!...-se tapó la nariz con las manos...-¡debes ducharte!...-alargó su mano hacía las escaleras y con voz firme...-¡vé ahora mismo!.

El príncipe de los saiyans no respondió pero si gruñó ante esa orden. Ahora mismo tenía que guardar su energía para ese combate con Goten y no debía desperdiciarla con broncas junto a su mujer. Emitió una sonrisa maligna al pensar que ya tendría tiempo para discutir con ella. Subió las escaleras con los brazos cruzados y la mirada pérdida en sus pensamientos y cuando pasó por la puerta de la habitación de su hija, se detuvo a observarla.

Abrió los ojos de golpe al ver a su niña hermosa con ese vestido y de acto seguido su rostro se suavizó. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y siguió observándola fijamente. Se parecía mucho a su madre físicamente pero interiormente tenía más de él que de su esposa y eso le llenaba de orgullo. Latio con fuerza su corazón al ver a su descendiente y pensó que cuando ella fuera mayor se alejaría de su lado y no volvería a ser su héroe, si no, ese papanatas de novio que tenía. Entrecerró su mirada, pero para ese tiempo aún quedaba mucho y tenía que hacer todo lo posible para que su niña se quedará con él, por que ningún otro podría defenderla como debía ser. Él era el único hombre en la vida de su hija y no permitiría que sufrirá por algún estúpido.

Bra se giró y observó a su padre, le devolvía una sonrisa y se fue directa hacía él...

-Papá aún no estás vestido..-le dijo su hija..

-Ahora lo haré..-dijo cortadamente...-¿qué oculta Goten?...-alzó una ceja ante su pregunta.

-No lo sé papi..-sonrió dulcemente.

-¿Enserio?..-entrecerró su mirada...-¿no me escondes nada?.

Y nuevamente su hija le negaba con la cabeza, lo hacía con tanta naturalidad que parecía real y todo. Pero ella sabía como debía tratar a su padre ante una mentira y había aprendido mucho a lo largo de estos años, pero un padre sabía reconocer la mentira de su hija aunque se hiciera con tanta naturalidad.

La piel del príncipe se erizó al sentir como su esposa estaba detrás suya y girándose con rabia, continuo su camino hacía su cuarto para ducharse e interiormente sintió como había un complot contra él por parte de las dos mujeres de su vida.

En la montaña Paoz, Gokuh se movía de un lado hacía otra para buscar un ropa adecuada a la cena, mientras que Goten velaba por su madre que aún seguía desmayada en el sofá de casa. Alzó su mano y acarició su rostro con ternura...

-Aunque me vaya de casa, seguiré viniendo a verte mamá..-susurro su hijo...-eres parte de mi vida y una muy importante.

Alejó su mano del rostro de Milk y notó como alguien acariciaba su mano. Alzó sus ojos para ver la mirada vidriosa de su madre, su labio inferior temblaba copiosamente y con un movimiento rápido, se lanzó al cuello de su niño.

-¡¡MI GOTEN!!..-gritó al momento de apretar con fuerza su agarre...-¡nadie te alejará de mamá!..-se pegó a él como una lapa...-¡nadie te puede cuidar tan bien como yo!..-hundió su rostro en el cuello de su niño...-¡por eso estaré junto a tí!.

-Mamá...-comentó Goten aterrorizado...-suéltame que me haces daño.

Goten intentaba quitarse a su madre del cuello, pero ella había conseguido "pegarse" a él con tanta fuerza que le estaba costando más de lo que pensaba. Nunca imaginó que su madre se volviera tan posesiva ante esa ídea y aunque ocurrio algo parecido cuando Gohan se fue de casa, con él estaba exagerando más de la cuenta.

Milk estaba tan unida al cuerpo de su niño que parecía parte de él. Si aguantaba mucho tiempo podría conseguir que él se quedase a su lado como tenía que ser, así que debía resistir y asentar su nueva posición. Nadie la "despegaría" de su hijo pequeño. Justo en ese momento Gokuh se asomó al comedor con dos corbatas en cada mano y así que le aconsejaran cual era el ideal para esta velada, y que en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en la extraña "fusión" madre-hijo, sus manos se abrieron y cayeron al suelo las corbatas, fue directamente hacía ellos y cogiendo a Milk de la cintura comenzó a estirar con fuerza para alejarlo del cuerpo azulado de su descendiente.

-¡¡Milk pareces una garrapata!!..-exclamó Gokuh...-¡¡si no te sueltas voy a hacerte daño!!.

-¡¡No me iré de mi hijo!!..-se apretó con más fuerza...-él no se puede ir de casa.

-¡Mamá, entre tú y papá me vais a ahogar!..-exclamó Goten azulado.

Durante unos segundos había una batalla por la liberación de Goten de las garras de su bella madre. Y cuando se consiguió "despegar" de la mujer, comenzó a respirar con fuerza, se alejó de ellos y se dirigió a su cuarto para cambiarse, mientras que Milk rompía a llorar encima del pecho de su marido. No quería que su niño se fuera de casa.

Al cabo de media hora y con discusiones por parte de Milk, la familia Son estaba vestida para la velada. La mujer estaba de brazos cruzados y con morros impantados en su rostro, estaba furiosa y no veía la gracia de asistir a una cena con la familia Briefs, por que allí vería la persona culpable de la marcha de su niño del hogar familiar. Gokuh elevó su mano a su frente y concentrándose en la energía del príncipe. La familia desapareció de su hogar para trasladarse al nuevo lugar.

En cuanto llegaron fueron recibidos por las quejas de Vegeta que estaba furioso y con los brazos cruzados. La más jovencita bajó las escaleras con una sonrisa y se tiró encima de Goten para besarlo, ante la rabia de ciertos progenitores.

-¡Ya estamos todos!..-exclamó Goten...-pues debemos irnos!.

-¡Estás muy guapo Goten!..-le besó Bra en la mejilla...-que novio más guapo tengo.

Goten pasó su mano por detrás de su cabeza con las mejillas sonrojadas ante el piropo de su novia.

Todos se miraron a los ojos esperando el momento de irse a esa velada y con una inclinación en el rostro del joven Son, todos empezaron a moverse a su nuevo destino.

**Continuará.**

** Holas!**

** ¿Cómo les irá la velada?..¿se aliarán Vegeta y Milk contra sus hijos?.**

** Gracias por todos los reviews y por que os esté gustando el fic. Nos vemos en los próximos capítulos. saludos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**SALIR DEL NIDO FAMILIAR**

**Capítulo 7 - La verdad expuesta**

Todos estaban sentados alrededor de una enorme mesa en un lujoso restaurante. Y de vez en cuando Vegeta observaba con interés a su yerno para descubrir el misterio de todo y poder anticiparse a su ataque por sorpresa, pero cuando parecía que el misterio que él pensaba era producto de su imaginación, escuchaba un leve gruñido y con curiosidad giraba su rostro hacía su lado contrario y veía asombrado como la Arpía, estaba mordiendo la servilleta con fuerza y taladraba a su hijo.

La curiosidad estaba flotando a su alrededor al verla en ese estado. No entendía como era capaz de "asesinar" a su propio hijo y ese efecto conseguía que le prestará más atención de lo que merecía esa mujer escandalosa. Miles de preguntas rondaban por la cabeza del saiyan al intentar descubrir el por qué de ese "asesinato", pero tan pronto como deseaba saber más sobre ese gesto, notó como la mano de su esposa se aferraba dulcemente con su brazo...

Este giró su rostro hacía ella y mirándole confuso...

-Vegeta, ¿te encuentras bien?...-preguntó Bulma dulcemente..

Esas preguntas y el tono de voz consiguió sonrojar al saiyan, pero tan pronto como ese color carmesí inundó su rostro se acordó de que no estaban solos y que la intimidad había dado paso a la escena en directo, clavó su mirada a su alrededor para ver como los demás miembros de la mesa le observaban y cruzándose de brazos, se giró para no vernos..

-Nada...-gruñó con fuerza.

Milk asintió a la respuesta del saiyan "psicópata" y mirándole más detenidamente, su sexto sentido de mujer le advirtió de un gran echo, había algo maligno rondaba a ese monstruo y seguro que su niño podría ser la víctima de su atrocidad.

Mientras tanto, la pareja de enamorados seguían pendientes el uno del otro y de vez en cuando Bra le golpeaba o le pellizcaba con dulzura para que tomará la iniciativa, pero los nervios del joven Son estaban bastante alterados, desde que estaban en el restaurante había notado como alguien le observaba y le asesinaba con la mirada y eso le ponía más nervioso, por ese motivo evitaba mirar al culpable. Pero también sintió como la paz le rodeaba con mucha fuerza, desvió su mirada de reojo para ver a su amado _papi _y emitió una sonrisa al verlo. Con él la tranquilidad podía reinar.

La joven se inclinó hacía Goten y posando sus labios en su oido..

-¡Ya es hora Goten, sé valiente que yo te defenderé!..-se expresó con orgullo la mujer..

Más gotas de sudor resbalaban por su cabeza...

-Además está tu padre y tienes un aliado...-finalizó su discurso.

Goten se giró hacía Bra para ver la decisión en sus ojos y agachó su rostro al momento de soltar un resoplido de pena. Que suerte tenía ella de no tomar la iniciativa...¿por qué tenía que ser él?, esbozó una triste sonrisa...

-Por que yo soy el chico...-murmuro rabioso.

Levantó su rostro para ver como las miradas de dos progenitores se le habían clavado con fuerza en su cabeza. No podía entender por que le estaban avasallando con esa energía tan cruel, él no hacía nada malo, al contario estaba haciendo algo de lo más normal pedir a su novia que viviera con él..¿qué había de malo?. Y la respuesta le llegó como un flash a su cabeza...

-Por que hay dos progenitores celosos..

Se levantó de la mesa mientras un tembleque le comía las piernas con fuerza. Tragó saliva y carraspeando con fuerza, obtuvo la atención de los otros dos miembros más razonables. Todos le miraban con fijación y de pronto sintió como un nudo le estaba atascando la garganta. Se llevó la mano a su pecho y apretó con fuerza, estaba notando como su corazón estaba haciendo una brecha en su pecho para salir airoso de este desenlance tan fatal.

-¿Te pasa algo Goten, estás muy pálido?..-habló Bulma con interés...

-¿Has comido hijo?..-continuo Gokuh...-¿o tienes algo más grave?

Un tic comenzó a surgir en todo su rostro para negar con la cabeza a la pregunta de su padre, el estrés que estaba notando en todo su cuerpo se debía a los dos progenitores culpables. Ellos le estaban produciendo ese mal y lo que más le fastidiaba es que su madre era uno de los "malos".

Cogió aire y armándose de un valor que creía muerto, comenzó a mover sus labios...

-Veréis os hemos reunido hoy..-comenzó a habla pausadamente...-para comentaros un gran echo que os afectará a todos por igual pero que a nosotros dos nos hará muy feliz...-escuchó el gruñido del príncipe...-queremos deciros que Bra y yo...-se mordió los labios y buscando con su mano la de su novia, la alzó para que estuviera al mismo nivel que él y así no sentirse tan solo en una situación que les englobaba a ellos...-nos iremos a vivir juntos.

Y cerró los ojos con fuerza al mismo momento en que se encogió. Escuchó los gritos de alegría de Bulma y la enhorabuena de Gokuh aunque este último ya tuviera constancia de ese echo. Pero en cambio, los dos progenitores "malos" se habían quedado perplejos ante esa verdad y aunque al igual que su esposo, ella ya sabía el motivo de la reunión, tuvo la falsa esperanza de que retiraría sus palabras y continuaría a su lado hasta que su niñito fuera un viejecito. En la mente del príncipe de los saiyans aparecían las imágenes de su niña cuando era más pequeña y si no tuviera un orgullo tan poderoso, hubiera llorado de tragedia, pero no podía mostrar ese echo y dirigiendo su mirada hacía su pobre niña vio su sonrisa, ella tan indefensa y desconocedora del mundo, ahora quería escaparse de su hogar para vivir con ese loco adolescente de origen estrambótico con unos padres fuera de lo común..

Apretó con fuerza su puño y entrecerró su mirada, no iba a permitir que el futuro de su pequeña se ensuciará junto a ese proyecto de saiyan, desvió su mirada hacía su no deseada consuegra y vio como en su mirada había una gran lucha..

Milk apretaba con fuerza la servilleta del restaurante y no dejaba de acuhillar a su nuera, ella no podía estar con su niñito. Él necesitaba a su madre y no a una joven con tendencias psicópatas por parte de padre, esa muchachita no podía darle todo lo que necesitaba y para eso estaba ella, la única que le dio la vida...Justo en ese momento se olvidó que Gokuh participó en ese momento.

Desvió su mirada hacía su lado al notar que alguien le estaba observando y para su sorpresa, se encontró con Vegeta.

Ambos se miraban fijamente, se estudían e intentaban meterse en la mente de su adversario, deseaban conocer su más oscuros pensamientos ante está noticia tan traumática para ellos. Y sin que ninguno pudiera evitar un gesto, Milk movió su cabeza para un lado para señalarle un lugar más alejado de todo. Y él asintió ante esta acción, sin entender muy bien por que aceptaba la invitación de la mujer.

La morena fingió que rompía a llorar y secándose las lágrimas con la servilleta, se levantó...

-Mamá, ¿estás bien?...-soltó Goten con preocupación...

-Si..-asintió con fingidas lágrimas...-necesito tiempo...

-Milk...-susurro apenado Gokuh...-es normal esa decisión..

Su esposa le fulminó con la mirada ante esa absurda verdad y el saiyan encogió sus hombros. Y comenzó a caminar hacía el lugar donde se había citado con ese espantoso saiyan. Mientras tanto Vegeta se levantó y gruñendo salió de ahí sin emitir palabra alguna y sin dar explicaciones...

-Me temo que no le ha sentado bien a papá...-soltó Bra tristemente...

-Tu padre es especial y necesita tiempo...-le comentó Bulma al coger su mano con cariño..-ya verás como se hace a la idea.

Y alejados de las miradas indiscretas de sus familiares, se encontraron en ese lugar acordado para observarse con repulsión y rencor.

**Continuará**

** Holas! tanto tiempo..¿eh?.**

** Ya ha soltado la bomba Goten y como hemos supuesto hay dos progenitores que no se lo han tomado demasiado bien, así que..¿dejarán de lado sus sentimientos negativos hacía su compañero forzoso y se unirán para el bien de la humanidad?, ¿cómo resultará está extraña unión?.**

** Muchas gracias por los reviews recibidos, nos vemos y saludos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 - El orgullo y el amor de madre..¿unidos?.**

Se miraban de arriba a abajo, curvaban sus labios con repulsión y en otras circunstancias se hubieran ignorado por completo. Pero hoy era distinto y sus mentes estaban unidas ante una idea cruel que les estaba atacando con fuerza. La mujer sujetó con fuerza la servilleta de trapo y estrujándola, se mordió los labios mientras que el saiyan se cruzaba de brazos y grunía con fuerza.

-¿Qué quieres Arpía?..-soltó con brusquedad el saiyan.

-¿Yo?..-se señaló un tanto incrédula..-te he visto como me mirabas.

-No pienses cosas que no son...-siguió el saiyan...-mis ojos solo te ven como una de las molestias más grandes de este dichoso planeta.

El rostro de la mujer se contrajo de la rabia y poniéndose roja por momentos...

-Y tu eres el psicópata más grande el Universo..-se llevó las manos a su pecho y derramó lágrimas de cocodrilo...-y mi pobre niñito está con tu hija..¿imaginate qué le puede ocurrir?.

-¿Cómo?..-abrió los ojos con asombro el saiyan...-mi hija puede sufrir con el atolondrado de tu hijo..¡lleva genes de Kakarotto!.

Y una nueva batalla de miradas estalló entre los consuegros. Se miraban con odio y varios rayos de colores chocaban con la mirada que tenían enfrente, acercaron sus rostros hacía su adversario y chocando la frente, ejercieron fuerza para desastibilizar a su enemigo. La punta de sus narices estaban terriblemente juntas contra la persona que más odiaban en el mundo. Milk alargó su mano para coger el cuello de la camisa del saiyan, pero esté le sujetó la mano con la suya y ejerció fuerza, consiguiendo más puntos ante su victoria...

-¡Basta!..-exclamó Milk al soltarse y sobarse la muñeca...-así no vamos a conseguir nada.

-¿Y qué propones Arpía?..-le cuestionó el saiyan con los brazos cruzados..

-Una tregua...-soltó Milk con una suspiro.

Vegeta alzó una ceja ante esa palabra y su rostro se suavizó por momentos. Esa palabra nunca le había gustado, es más le causaba repulsión el solo escucharla, pero hoy las cosas eran bien distintas y estaba en juego el honor y la vida de su niñita, desvió su mirada para verla con el rostro apenado y algo profundo estalló en el pecho del saiyan. Su hijita no podía acabar con un tipejo como ese, no era posible que su sangre se mezclara con la de Kakarotto. Devolvió la mirada hacía la mujer y la vio apenada por la visión que tenía enfrente.

Su hijito, el niño de mamá, el tesoro más hermoso de su vida se iba a unir con la hija de ese mercenario cruel y despiadado.

-¿Qué propones?..-le preguntó Vegeta...

-Unirnos contra nuestros hijos...-soltó Milk..-sé que no me aguantas...-vio la afirmación del saiyan acompañada con una sonrisa enorme...-y tú a mi no me gustas pero...-apretó con fuerza sus puños...-nuestros niños pueden cometer una locura al irse a vivir juntos..-se cruzó de brazos al asentir a sus palabras...-tu hija es demasiado poca cosa para mi terroncito de azúcar..

-¡¿Qué dices bruja?!..-alzó la voz el saiyan...-¡tú hijo no está a nivel de mi hija, ¿no ves que es idiota como su padre?, Bra se merece a un auténtico guerrero, no al proyecto de hombre que es!.

-¡¿Cómo?!..-se llevó las manos a las caderas...-¡mi hijo es un buen partido, es guapo y muy buen chico!.

-Tú hijo es una palurdo..-sentenció rudamente...-no tiene chispa y es muy apagado.

La servilleta que tanto sujetaba con fuerza se hizo indispensable ante una idea que había pasado por su mente, así que la estiró y la dirigió hacía su adversario para poder soltarla y estrellarla contra él. Pero Vegeta alargó el brazo hacía la mujer y comenzó a emitir una bola de energía..

-¡Suéltala y te vuelves polvo!..-exclamó con malicia..

-¡Eres un bastardo asesino!...-gruñó..

-¡Y tú eres la mujer más fea que he visto en toda mi vida!..-exclamó con más malicia..

Estuvieron mirándose a la cara con el mismo odio que les unía. Pero Milk aspiró con fuerza y aflojando su agarre, colocó la servilleta en su hombro, se encogió de hombros y suspirando...

-Ahora mismo no debemos discutir...-le recordó con sabiduria...-son nuestros hijos los que deben discutir...-vio la afirmación del saiyan...-así dejarán de estar juntos y la normalidad volverá a nuestras vidas..

-Lo sé..-dijo Vegeta...-quiero que tu hijo quite sus asquerosas manos de mi hija...

-Entonces nosotros...-alargó su mano hacía el saiyan con cara de asco...-¿tenemos un trato?.

El príncipe miró esa mano delgada que tenía estirada hacía él, entrecerró su mirada y profundizando sus ojos en ella intentó estudiar su comportamiento falso. No confiaba en ella, es más, no confiaba en nadie que no fuera de su agrado, pero por una vez debía unir su fuerza y su inteligencia para destruir un gran adversario..._su maldito yerno._

-Trato echo Arpía...-se estrecharon la mano.

Las apretaron con fuerza y gruñeron al sentir la calor emanar de esa persona que despreciaban.

Mientras tanto en la mesa donde estaban los demás miembros de la familia, Bra tenía los ojos humedecidos ante la acción fría de su adorado papá. Ya sabía que le iba a costar admitirlo, pero esperaba unos gritos por su parte. Pero en vez de eso, había mantenido la boca cerrada y se había ido.

-No te preocupes tesoro..-habló dulcemente Bulma...-ya verás como tú padre se hace a la idea.

Gokuh asintió a las palabras de su amiga.

Y el rostro de Goten iban ganando más colores. Su tez pálida y sombría que llevaba, había dado paso al color de la alegría y el alivio. Sintió como su corazón estaba nuevamente expuesto a la sensación de paz y sus ojos se volvieron chiribitas de victoria al sentir como la vida le había dado una segunda oportunidad.

Pero el rostro de Bra era lo opuesto a la alegría de su novio. Gokuh dirigió su vista hacía atrás para ver como su esposa venía hacía ellos con _una inmensa sonrisa_. Su rostro se extraño al verla tan contenta y riachera. Sus ojos oscuros eran la viva imagen de la felicidad que debía haberla inundado al principio. Se sentó nuevamente en su puesto y ampliando su sonrisa...

-Me alegro mucho de tu independencia hijo mío..-dijo falsamente al sentir como un tic le crecía en su rostro...-ya era hora que hicieras ese paso a la madurez..

-¿Enserio mamá?...-la expresión de Goten se llenaba a cada momento de sentimientos positivos...-¿crees eso?.

Alargó sus manos hacía él y las estrujó con fuerza mientras lloraba con fuerza, su hijo se compadeció de su madre y le siguió en el llanto y Gokuh entrecerró su mirada al ver como su macabra esposa estaba siendo falsa. Curvó sus labios al contemplar esa escena tan nefasta que su Milk protagonizaba con gran sutileza.

-Mentirosa...-murmuro con enfado Gokuh.

Bra alzó su rostro al ver como su padre se acercaba hacía ellos, pero su rostro seguía siendo igual de impenetrable como siempre. Soltó un suspiró con impotencia y dirigió su mirada hacía la comprensiva de su madre, necesitaba su ayuda.

Y por unos segundos, ambos aliados sin remedio alguno se observaron directamente con una mirada de complicidad y este gesto no paso desapercibido por el otro saiyan que se extraño al verla..

El príncipe se sentó en su sitio y cruzando sus brazos gruñó con fuerza para ignorar a todos por igual. Estaba enfadado, desilusionado y molesto consigo mismo al haber aceptado ese trato con la Arpía. Ni en sus peores pesadillas hubiera creido que sería capaz de unirse con ella por el bien común..

**Continuará**

**Holas! por fin la actualización...**

**Ya se han unido contra sus hijos...¿qué planes tendrán contra ellos?¿será todo paz a su alrededor o estallará la guerra?.**

**Gracias por los reviews y nos vemos. chao.**


	9. Chapter 9

**SALIR DEL NIDO FAMILIAR**

**Capítulo 9 - Comienza la alianza.**

La velada finalizó para alegría de ciertos progenitores, y en las afueras del restaurante, todo los miembros de la nueva familia se observaron directamente. Bra observaba de soslayo la actitud fría y cerrada de su padre, veía como sus labios estaba curvados haciendo una mueca de disgusto y eso la destrozó, en ningún momento había hablado sobre esa unión con Goten, de su marcha de casa y su nueva vida, dirigió su mirada hacía su novio para ver como su madre estaba aferrada a su brazo, veía como la mirada de su suegra estaba cargada de posesividad y sintió envidia por esa actitud.

Normalmente su padre tendría que haber actuado de esa manera, pero en vez de eso, parecía que se le habían comido la lengua.

-Extraño..-murmuró la joven al agachar su rostro, levantó su mirada al momento para notar como la mano de Goten le acariciaba en la espalda.

Ese gesto consiguió llenar de rabia a los padres, uno veía que era un asalto a un campo en el cual no podía entrar por que no era digno y otro veía que era una señal de que su hijo había caído en la redes de esa niña con genes psicópatas. La mujer apretó con fuerza el brazo de su hijo y Vegeta gruñó con más fuerza.

Con una nueva sincronización se observaron detenidamente, para estudiarse y saber que movimientos debían hacer para evitar la unión de sus hijos.

-Bra,¿dormirás está noche en casa?..-le preguntó Bulma al acariciarle la mejilla.

La joven le dirigió una mirada a su madre y asintiendo.

-Bien..-soltó fríamente Vegeta..-a casa..-levantó su brazo hacía su yerno y señalándolo..-solos, tú no.

Goten asintió a las palabras de su suegro y tragó saliva, y para acrecentar la sospecha que ya tenía el saiyan puro sobre su esposa, vio que ella afirmaba lo que había dicho el saiyan y curvaba sus labios en agradecimiento a sus sabias palabras. Entrecerró su mirada y por primera vez se cruzo de brazos con enfado, no le gustaba esa actitud falsa por parte de la mujer que más amaba.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando Milk le golpeó en el estómago y bostezo con fingido interés. Gokuh suspiró ante esta acción y colocándose la mano en su frente, esperó a que su familia se reunirá con él, pero antes de hacer esa gesto, Goten se acercó a Bra y le besó en la mejilla.

Vegeta abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, enfado y rabia a lo que había visto, y ante eso no pudo evitar que su energía se elevará considerablemente, pero en vez de asustar a Goten como era lo más normal, el joven semi-saiyan se veía reconfortado por la presencia de su padre, estaba convencido que él le protegería de todo mal y eso incluía a su peligroso _SUEGRO_.

El príncipe de los saiyans sintió como la mano de su esposa se aferraba con fuerza en su brazo, ejercía tanta presión que las uñas de la mujer se clavaban en su piel bronceada, desvió su mirada con disgusto hacía ella para ver como le sonreía entre dientes. Entrecerró su mirada al ver como su ceja estaba mostrando un tic bastante predominante y curvando sus labios con desagrado, giró su rostro hacía el lado contrario, para encontrarse con la mirada fija y oscura de la _Arpía._

Vio un brillo de maldad en su mirada y sin poder evitarlo sonrió complacido al saber que ella estaba de su parte y que estaría bajo sus órdenes para destruir a sus hijos. Él mandaba en esa "relación", aunque ella hubiera tenido la idea.

Milk se llevó una mano a su pecho y evitó soltar un gemido de angustioso dolor, ver como su hijo había elegido a otra mujer como la más importante de su vida, le destrozaba fuertemente. Pero descubrir que Vegeta estaba de su parte y sería su ayudante le hacía tener más esperanzas ante esa alianza absurda, después de todo, ella era la cabecilla del grupo.

_-"Sin mí, jamás se le hubiera ocurrido la idea" .._-pensó con orgullo al sentir como su Ego se hinchaba..-_"¡que lista soy!"_..-volvió a pensar con chiribitas en su mirada.

Todos se retiraron de la presencia de los demás. Y durante la caminata a casa, el rostro de Bra seguía siendo apenado y desgraciadamente el príncipe no se daba cuenta de esa actitud, por que en su mente solo estaba la alianza con Milk y su plan de separación.

La puerta de la Corp. Capsula se abrió con brusquedad para cerrarla de la misma forma, se dirigió hacía el sofá y se sentó con furia para cruzar sus brazos. Curvó sus labios con desgana y su mirada se iba achicando a cada momento que pasaba. Gruñó con rabia para comenzar a farfullar palabras crueles contra esas dos.

-¡Malditas sean!..-exclamó con rabia al recordar a sus dos amigas..-¡me han abandonado, ¿no se supone que íbamos a tener un cita triple?..-alzó una ceja sin comprender la actitud de las chicas..-y encima me han restregado por la cara esas conquistas, las muy..-se mordió los labios al cerrar los ojos..-lo tenían planeado y se han reído de mí.

No podía entender que había ocurrido, pero ellas le habían propuesto quedar y él había aceptado. Después de eso, todo fue de mal en peor. Se dirigieron hacía un restaurante para cenar y ahí vio la jugarreta de ellas, en vez de ser tres personas iban a ser cinco y él iba a ser el aguanta-velas personal de la mesa. Por que durante toda esa _fabulosa_ velada, no dejaron de prodigarse cariños, gestos tiernos e insinuacios altamente eróticas.

Sentía que todas las miradas iban dirigidas hacía él y tenía la imperiosa necesidad de acabar con ellos y hacer desaparecer a toda esa gente, esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa al pensar que parte de sus genes había dominado al otro en estos momentos.

Y ahora se encontraba en casa, frustrado y despechado por la maldad de ellas. Nuevamente se volvió a cruzar de brazos y su pie comenzó a moverse con fuerza. El suelo del piso estaba temblando y notaba como todos los muebles se movían al movimiento de su pie, pero tuvo que detenerse por obligación cuando sintió un golpe en la cabeza.

Gruñó con ira y girándose para encararse contra esa persona que le había golpeado a traición, se encontró con la mirada dura de su padre, se mordió los labios y bufando con desgana, le dio la espalda para seguir pensando en ellas y en lo traicioneras que habían sido.

Bra entró junto con su madre y sin poder evitar las ganas de llorar ante la actitud cruel de su padre, sus ojos se humedecieron y salió corriendo hacía el piso de arriba, mientras Bulma se giraba furiosa hacía su saiyan y su hijo observaba la escena con una mueca de perplejidad. Se levantó del sofá y mirando a su padre con inocencia.

-¿Qué has echo?..-preguntó al alzar una ceja curioso.

-Nada..-respondió secamente.

Trunks alzó una ceja sin convicción ante la respuesta de su padre.

-¡Vegeta,¿cómo puedes ser tan frío con tu propia hija?!..-le gritó con rabia la mujer.

-No le he dicho nada..-se volvió a cruzar de brazos con indeferencia..-así que no se puede quejar por eso.

-No ha sido eso..-señaló..-ha sido tu repentino complejo de mudo.

-¿Cómo?..-soltó Trunks sin comprender nada..-¿qué pasa?.

El príncipe de los saiyans volvió a quedarse mudo y sin más necesidad de hablar con ellos, comenzó a alejarse de la sala en donde estaban parte de su familia y se fue dirigió su cámara de gravedad, pasó por al lado de su esposa sin conseguir que detuviera su trayecto. Y esta actitud consiguió enfurecer más a Bulma, que girándose de golpe lo agarró con fuerza del brazo, provocando que Trunks meneara la cabeza con resignación y decidiera por su propia seguridad, alejarse de sus padres.

Vegeta la miraba fijamente, sin tener la menor intención de seguir con la discusión y ella estaba más que dispuesta a seguirla y finalizarla con su opinión, pero para asombro de los presentes, el teléfono comenzó a sonar. La mujer masculló con rabia y agarrándolo sin suavidad.

-¡¿QUÉ?!..-gritó con fuerza, aunque al darse cuenta una débil gota de sudor resbaló por su frente y carraspeando con brusquedad..-¿si?.

-Bulma..-sonó la voz.

La peli-azul alzó una ceja a escuchar el tono de voz.

-¿Milk?..-preguntó asombrada, provocando que Vegeta entrecerrará su mirada al escuchar quién era la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea.

Era su socia, su compinche, su compañera de batalla..vamos, su ayudante en esta importante misión.

-¡Claro!..-exclamó con una sonrisa..-¿quién querías que fuera?..-tosió con fuerza al notar como los penetrantes ojos de su esposo se le estaban clavando en su espalda, así que tapando el teléfono con las manos, se giró hacía su saiyan y aspirando con fuerza..-¿te importa? es una conversación privada y son asuntos de chicas.

Gokuh curvó sus labios con enfado y entrecerrando su mirada, dio dos pasos hacía atrás mientras le negaba con el dedo. Pero esa actitud que mostraba su marido no le afecto y haciéndole caso omiso a ese ataque de rabia, volvió a centrar su atención en el teléfono.

-Verás quería..-se mordió los labios al pensar en como iba a decirle a Bulma que deseaba hablar con Vegeta, se llevó una mano a su mentón y comenzó a pensar, la verdad es que podía sonar raro y sospechoso..-solo deseaba desearte buenas noches y espero que nuestros hijos sean muy felices.

-Yo también lo espero Milk..-sonrió.

Y colgando el teléfono para resoplar ante la actitud extraña de la mujer morena, se giro bruscamente al recordar la conversación pendiente que tenía con su saiyan, pero al hacerlo se encontró completamente sola y suspirando con resignación, dirigió su mirada hacía las escaleras y subiendo por ellas, decidió reunirse con su hija para apoyarle en estos duros momentos.

Mientras tanto Vegeta permaneció escondido detrás de la pared, pensando en como debía impedir todo esto y en como iba a reunirse con Milk sin levantar sospechas. Curvó sus labios con desgana.

**Continuará.**

**Holas! por fin actualización.**

**Gokuh sospecha de algo y a Trunks le han jugado una mala pasada las chicas, ¿qué harán ellos para impedir que se vayan a vivir solos sus hijos?.**

**Gracias por los reviews a Smallpuppe, Shadir,Loregar y Sakura-veropau. Nos vemos y saludos.**


End file.
